


Princes of the Sea

by Yamnos



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 人鱼查
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼查

1.

Charles一直等待着他成年的这一天，他终于能去他从小就向往的地上世界冒险了！  
Charles无数次在海底岩石所记载的文字里看到、从年长的人鱼口中听说地上世界的故事，那些故事里一些成年人鱼上了岸总会邂逅一些公主王子什么的，抒写一段美丽又伤感的爱情故事。  
Charles对公主没什么兴趣，他只是太喜欢人类世界了，他们非常不可思议不是吗，他们虽然没有大型海洋生物那样的体格，却聪明又智慧，勇敢而强大，Charles一直非常想拥有一位那样的人类朋友。  
未知又神秘的陆上世界让Charles难以抗拒，他花了大量的时间学习关于人类世界的知识，他可是这片海域里最聪明的人鱼，很快就学会了属于人类的语言以及各种陆上生活常识。  
但是知道得更多就更让他心痒痒了，他迫不及待地想要踏上岸去感受真正的人类世界，于是这天终于度过了成人生日的Charles，激动地忍不住在水里甩起了他漂亮的蓝色尾巴。  
他的妹妹Raven非常地舍不得他，哭着要Charles带她一起去。Charles只能无奈地安慰Raven，“亲爱的，你的年龄还没到，我不能带你去。但是不用着急，明年你就可以上岸了。而且我又不是不回来了，你哭成这样干什么？”  
Raven扁着嘴胡乱地用手抹着眼泪，游到Charles身边给他了一个拥抱，“我怕你被人类欺负。总之千万要小心！”  
Charles摸了摸Raven的头让她放心，他可是这片海域里最聪明的人鱼，怎么可能会被人欺负呢。

2.

Charles在一个无月的漆黑夜晚从水里探出了头，看着自己上了岸之后的尾巴变成了两条人类的腿。人鱼们当然都是选择晚上上岸，要是白天的话被人看到总是会很麻烦。  
Charles不习惯又有些兴奋地晃了晃自己的新腿，尝试着站起身，光脚踩在沙滩上让他的脚底有些奇怪的触感，但他喜欢这种新奇的感受。  
Charles现在全身上下不着寸缕，但他知道人类并不像他们海洋生物一样随心所欲地展示自己的身体，他们在远古时也不穿衣服，可现在不穿就会很奇怪。有一位人鱼说过要是你在陆地上不把你的生殖器用人类的布料遮住，就会被一种叫做警察的生物捕走，天知道他经历过什么。  
所以Charles现在得去找点东西遮蔽他的身体，这样他才能顺利地混入人群当中。  
就着夜色，Charles小心翼翼地离开了海岸，他来到了一片房子当中。他认出这是人类的住所，或许他可以溜进某户没人的屋子借一件衣服穿穿。这可不是偷，只是借，等到他有了自己的衣服之后他就会马上还回来的。  
幸好夜晚的小镇街上并没有太多的人在外面，这给予了Charles许多方便。Charles找到了一个没有开灯的木屋，他在窗外朝里面望了望，确认屋子里没有人，便灵活地越过没有关紧的窗户，跳进了屋子里。  
Charles身上的水已经干了，他光着脚走在屋子里确信自己不会留下任何痕迹，便在漆黑的屋子里搜寻起来。  
屋子和他所居住的海底宫殿比起来根本是小得可怜，他很快在里屋找到了这个屋子主人放衣服的地方。他在黑暗里随便扯出了一件衣服，从形状上看起来应该是穿在上身的，Charles把布料套上自己的脑袋，又把自己的手伸进了袖子里，成功穿上衣服的Charles不禁感叹自己果然是一只聪明的人鱼。  
但是这件衣服对他来说似乎有些太大了，袖子太长遮住了他的手，肩膀松松垮垮的，领口处露出了他大片的肌肤，不过下摆倒是非常合适，遮住了该遮住的地方。  
但是书上画着的人类好像不仅要穿上衣，还得把他们的腿也遮住，这意味着Charles还得再找件裤子，或者裙子？噢，裙子似乎是女性穿的，那他还是找件裤子吧。  
于是Charles又翻找了起来，但屋子里实在是太黑了他什么也看不见，要是能有光就好了。  
正当Charles这么想着，他的眼前就瞬间亮了起来。  
而与屋子的灯光同时出现的，还有一个男性人类的声音——  
“你是谁？”

3.

Charles这时不知道是该先感叹这个人类的声音真是太好听了——比他听过的海里歌喉最美妙的人鱼的歌声还要好听一万倍——还是该先苦恼自己才刚上岸不到半小时就被撞见盗窃了这件倒霉事。  
总是他得先解释解释他不是小偷，这个有好听的声音的男人应该不会为难他吧。  
Charles僵硬地转过了身，看到了门口站着一位高大的男性。与他的性感嗓音相称，这个男人的长相更是英俊迷人，高挺的鼻梁薄薄的嘴唇，线条硬朗的面庞和灰绿色的眼睛，Charles只在画中见过人类的样子，真正的人类原来都是这般好看的吗？  
他一时忘记了自己该解释什么，只见那个男人看着他皱起了眉，慢慢朝他走了过来，又向他问道：  
“你为什么穿我的衣服？”  
“我很抱歉，先生。”Charles急忙开口道，老天，这还是他第一次和真正的人类说话，他有些紧张地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我在海里游泳，上了岸发现我的东西全没了，我不是故意要闯进你家的……”  
Charles知道自己的说辞有些扯，但这可是他想了好久的理由，就为了应付现在的尴尬局面。  
男人静静地看着Charles，看起来并没有被惹怒的样子，他只是若有所思地点了点头，“这附近盗贼很多。”  
Charles讪讪地笑了笑，庆幸自己逃过一劫。  
男人的眼神扫过了Charles光裸的双腿，越过Charles从那团被Charles蹂躏得一团糟的衣物里掏出了一条裤子递给Charles，Charles惊讶地看着男人，接着红着脸低下了头，飞快穿上裤子。  
“谢谢你，先生。”Charles小声说道，“那么我就不打扰了，我一定会把衣服还给你的……”  
“你要走了吗？”男人看了眼窗外，“现在这么晚了，你又身无分文，想到哪里去？”  
“我……”Charles回答不上来，他也没有什么非去不可的地方，但是人鱼的生存力可是很强的，他可以随便找个地方凑合一晚。  
“如果你无处可去的话，可以住在我家。”男人对他说道。  
Charles眨着眼睛望着面前的男人，“真的吗？”  
“我一个人住，屋子虽然不大，但应该还是有办法收留一个遭遇困难的朋友。”  
男人朝Charles微笑起来，Charles简直感动得要哭了，人类果然是种善良又友好的生物！

4.

“我叫Erik，你呢？”  
Erik，Charles在心里默念，他喜欢这个名字。  
“Charles。”Charles愉快地回答。  
“你从哪里来？”  
“远方。”Charles想了想，“我离开了家想到处历练一番。”  
“然后就遭遇了洗劫？”Erik一边在床边的地上铺着被子一边说道。  
虽然Erik没有嘲笑的意思，Charles还是有些不好意思地因为他那蹩脚的谎言红了脸。  
“这里的大海确实很美，”Erik又说道，“每年都有很多旅人来到这个小镇，不过你要是下次还想游泳，记得找个人帮你看好财物。”  
“……嗯。”Charles毫无底气地回应。  
打好地铺的Erik拍了拍手，脱了鞋就要在地上躺下，Charles急忙拦住了他，“你是主人，应该我睡地上才对！”  
Erik打量起了Charles纤细矮小的身材，伸出手将他按坐在了床上，“你今天应该很累了，你睡床上。”  
拗不过Erik的Charles最终还是躺在了Erik的床上，过度的兴奋和刚才被撞见所带来的惊慌确实让Charles今天有些疲惫，他很快便在Erik的气息包围中沉入了睡梦中。  
但这一天也是非常棒的，他顺利地交到了第一个人类朋友——他们应该已经算朋友了对吗。Erik的木板床虽然不像Charles的贝壳那样华丽精美，但却让他拥有了记忆以来最香甜的一觉。  
第二天的Erik一大早就带着Charles上了街，Charles新奇地四处张望着这个人类小镇，白天已经有许多的商店开了门，街上的人们也多了起来。他们就像海里的游鱼三五成群，但和海中不同的是Charles仰起头只有一片天空而不是遨游的群鱼。  
Erik带着Charles来到了一家裁缝铺，有着一头白发的年轻女主人看到Charles时便亮起了眼睛，“Erik，你带来了一位新朋友？他可真好看。”  
Erik没有说什么，只是从口袋里掏出了一枚银币递给了女主人，“Ororo，给他做几套衣服。”  
被叫做Ororo的女人发现Charles身上的衣服确实非常不合身，过大的衣摆被塞进了裤子，腰上绑了一根腰带防止裤子掉下去，太长的裤腿也为了不让他踩到而折了起来。Ororo当然一眼就认出来这是Erik的衣服，不用说那双鞋也是Erik的，她用一种暧昧的眼神在Erik和Charles之间来回。  
“别乱想，他只是被抢劫了。”Erik制止了Ororo想要说出的话。  
“噢，可怜的小家伙。”Ororo同情地看了一眼Charles，“又是Stryker那群人吗，Grey警长可是对他们头疼不已。”  
“或许吧。”  
“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”Ororo一边拿着软尺给Charles量着身体尺寸一边问道。  
“Charles。”Charles任由Ororo摆弄着他，但又有些不服气地小声嘟囔着，“我已经成年了。”  
Erik看了他一眼，而Ororo也笑了起来，“抱歉，Charles。”她收起了量尺，在笔记本上记下了几个数据，朝Charles和Erik微笑，“过几天来拿就可以了。”  
Charles尴尬地对Ororo点了点头，他的小声嘟囔或许真的是太大声了。  
“谢谢你，夫人。”  
“叫我Ororo。”  
之后Erik又带着Charles去鞋店买了一双合脚的鞋子，Charles有些过意不去Erik这样为他破费，从Erik的衣着和住处看起来他也不是个那么富裕的人，可惜人鱼第一次上岸时有规定不能把海里的宝贝带上来，要不然他就可以送一点给他的朋友了——或许下次他回去的时候可以带一点，不知道Erik喜欢宝石还是珊瑚呢。  
突然一阵奇特的香味吸引了Charles的注意力，他循着香味的来源看去，那是一家摆满了鲜花的花店。Charles控制不住自己的脚步朝那些美丽的花朵走去，他在一朵白色的花前嗅了嗅，果然和书上写得一样，这些花会散发一种迷人的气味，这可是他在海里从来都不能感受到的。  
不知道这些花尝起来怎么样，Charles又忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，海里的海藻大部分是能吃的，但好像人类并不吃花，它们明明那么香，难道不好吃吗？  
“你想要吗？”Erik站在他身边问道。  
Charles急忙摆了摆手，“没有，只是它们实在太美了。”  
“如果你喜欢我可以买。”  
“不，真的不需要！”Charles大声拒绝着，但这却引来了花店的老板的注意。  
“Erik，新朋友？”长相甜美的女孩朝着Charles笑着，她看起来和她卖的花一样青春可爱。  
“你好，Kitty，这是Charles。”  
“你好，Charles，你想要一束花吗？”  
“你的花很美，Kitty，我很喜欢。但是很抱歉，我身上现在没有钱。”Charles有些愧疚地说道。  
“噢，那真是非常遗憾。”Kitty看起来并不在意的样子，她侧过身在花丛里挑出了一枝红色的花朵递给了Erik，“就当做是免费送你们的了。”  
Erik有些无奈地看着手里的花，“红玫瑰，认真的？”  
“我觉得很适合。”Kitty调皮地朝Charles眨了眨眼。  
Erik将玫瑰花交到了Charles手里，虽然Charles不了解红玫瑰有什么特殊的含义，但他想他喜欢这个。  
在那之后，不知怎么的Charles和Erik就开始在小镇上逛了起来，等Charles回过神来时，他们已经在Hank的书店买了一本纸质书——Charles从来没看过用纸写的书，在Sean的水果店买了一篮子的水果——Charles知道这是人类能吃的植物，又在Jubilee的面包店买了一袋子的新鲜面包，最后在Alex的杂货铺给Charles买了一个能装东西的背包。  
Erik说如果Charles还想继续旅行他至少得有一个包，而这让Charles突然意识到他对Erik来说确实只是个陌生人，等他拿到了属于自己的衣服的时候或许就得离开了。  
Charles踌躇了许久之后还是决定开口道：“Erik，其实我的旅行也没有特别的目的地，我喜欢这个小镇，如果我可以留下来——我是说，你给我买了这么多东西，我想也在这里为你做点什么，你愿不愿意……”  
“你想留在这里？”  
“我……是的。”Charles觉得自己是不是有些唐突了，可他真的非常喜欢Erik这个朋友，他想在他的身边多停留一会儿，这可是他的第一个人类朋友，他不想这段友谊就这么短暂地就结束。  
但是Erik看起来似乎非常惊喜，他又朝着Charles笑了起来，“你当然可以留下来，想住多久就住多久。”

5.

于是Charles就在Erik的家里住了下来。  
Erik用木头给Charles做了一张简单的床，幸好Charles的身形不大，多出来的一张小床也占不了多大位置。  
Charles开始学习真正的人类生活，这可是他梦寐以求的事情。  
他观察着Erik吃水果的方式，小心翼翼地剥开了香蕉的皮，张开口在顶端用舌头试着舔了舔，接着小心地咬了下去——甜糯的口感瞬间在Charles口中散开来，他忍不住发出了一声满足的声音，据说香蕉是人类改良培育出的产品，他们真是太天才了！  
但Erik却用一种微妙的眼光看着他，Charles不知道自己做错了什么，难道他搞错了吃的方法，可Erik明明也是那样做的。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Erik别开了眼，起身到厨房为他们准备午饭，Charles好奇地跟了过去，他早就听说过人类的烹饪技巧多么神乎其技，他当然不能放过这绝佳的机会。  
Charles看着Erik利落地宰着一头鱼，锋利的刀口切开了鱼的腹部，将不可食用的内脏剔除得一干二净，把处理好的肚子在水里清洗干净之后，又用熟练的刀工将鱼肉切成片。  
Charles在海里向来都是生吃鱼的，生鱼新鲜又营养，他不知道人类为什么还要多此一举地又切又煮。但当他尝了一口Erik烹制的鱼肉时他就明白了，他过去十几年简直白吃了那么多鱼！  
但除了桌上的那盘鱼之外，其他的食物也立刻俘虏了Charles的胃，他一开始还有些抗拒那道牛肉的，但他不想让Erik察觉异样只能逼着自己去试试，但没想到这些陆上生物的滋味着实比他想象中的好多了。  
狼吞虎咽之后Charles忍不住大声赞叹起Erik的厨艺，“太感谢你了，Erik，这是我吃过最棒的午餐！”  
“我很荣幸。”  
“你是怎么做到的，这简直就像是魔法。”  
“你想学吗？”  
“当然！”  
“我教你。”  
Charles激动地点点头，他想这样明年等Raven上岸的时候他就可以做出一桌好菜来款待他的妹妹了。  
在Erik的耐心指导下，Charles不出几天就掌握了做饭的技能，谁让他是只聪明的人鱼呢。于是他便承包了Erik家中的一日三餐，他简直对这项工作爱不释手，Erik根本没法有机会抢到厨房的占有权。  
而Charles同样也接管了Erik小屋前的菜园子，有了他帮助Erik打理家里的事，Erik也轻松了许多能有更多的精力去做好他的工作——Erik在镇子上的一个铁匠铺里工作，好吧，没有遇到王子，其实一个铁匠也不错。  
每当Charles去给他送饭的时候都能看到Erik穿着黑色的背心，汗流浃背地捶打着那些钢铁，他的脸被屋子里的温度染得通红，让他总是不苟言笑的表情有了几分生动。而当Erik看到Charles在出现时，都会高兴地朝他微笑，用脖子上挂的毛巾擦去额上的汗水，邀请Charles进到店里和他一起用餐。  
虽然Erik觉得自己浑身是汗的样子有些狼狈，但Charles只觉得他露出的手臂肌肉真是性感爆了。  
铁匠铺的老板是一个叫做Logan的男人，但是Charles到铺子的时候很少看见他，每当Charles问起的时候Erik只会翻个白眼说道，“可能又在Summers医生那里吧。”  
“为什么，他生病了吗？”Charles好奇地问。  
“他确实有病。”  
“天呐，太可怜了。”Charles同情地说道，Logan先生的身体一定非常不好才每天都得去医生那儿报道，“他得了什么病？”  
“他脑子有毛病。”Erik往自己嘴里丢了一个牡蛎，满不在乎地说道。

6.

Charles喜欢这个小镇，也同样喜欢待在Erik身边，这比他来时想象的人类世界生活还要美好一万倍。  
他在一天给菜园里的红薯苗浇水的时候，发现了两个趴在篱笆上偷看他的小孩子。  
Charles一开始没有在意，但那两个小家伙却每天都会来看他，Erik告诉他那是Maximoff家的双胞胎。  
于是这一天Charles忍不住把他们叫住了，“嘿，你们找我吗？”  
小女孩有些害羞地低下了头，而银发的小男孩飞快地跑到了Charles的面前，“我叫Pietro，是Wanda想来的！”  
被瞬间出卖的小女孩挪着步子走到了Charles面前，将自己手里攥着的一张纸递给了Charles，Charles看着纸上的棕发蓝眼睛的人物画像，勉强认出来那是自己。他朝Wanda笑了笑，“谢谢你，这是送给我的吗？”  
Wanda红着脸点了点头，“我不会写字，希望你可以喜欢。”  
“当然，我非常喜欢。”Charles摸了摸Wanda的头，这让他想起了小时候的Raven,“你们没有上学吗？”  
“上学？”Pietro朝他眨了眨眼，“那是贵族家的小孩才能干的事。”  
Charles这才意识到，这个小镇确实没有一个像样的学校。他有些心疼这些孩子不能接受良好的教育，他忍不住开口道：“你们想识字吗？我是说，我可以教你们。”  
Wanda的眼睛亮了起来，而Pietro飞快地说道：“那么我们每天都可以来找你玩了？”  
“差不多吧……”Charles不知道Pietro是不是正确理解了他的意思，但看起来这两个小家伙很喜欢他的样子，他很乐意与他们一起度过闲暇的时间。  
一开始只是Wanda和Pietro两姐弟，后来不知怎么，周边的孩子们都聚集到了Erik的菜园子里，他们听着Charles教他们认字读书，为他们讲课——那些Charles烂熟于心的人类社会知识没想到在这儿派上了用场。Charles可以把一些枯燥乏味的历史事件说得有趣幽默，孩子们总是在他周围坐成一圈聚精会神地聆听着，时不时高举起自己的小手朝着他们的“教授”提出自己的问题。  
某天提前收工的Erik确实被家里的盛况吓了一跳，他无奈地对Charles说，“你把我们家开成一间学校了。”  
而Charles朝他微笑，“我很高兴能为大家做点什么。”  
Charles已经完全适应了人类小镇的生活，他很快地融入了这里，几乎和镇上的每个人都成为了朋友，Erik有些嫉妒地说他当时都没有这么快被人们接纳。  
Charles有些意外地问他，“你也是从其他地方来的？”  
“是的，”Erik点头，“我是离家出走的。”  
Charles更惊讶了，他看不出来沉稳冷静的Erik居然还有那么叛逆的一面。  
“那你不打算回家吗？”  
Erik看着Charles，目光变得温和柔软，“这里就是我的家。”  
Charles在Erik的注视下感到自己的脸变得有些滚烫，他的心脏也开始砰砰地狂乱跳动起来——他好像，也有些不想回家了。  
虽然他喜欢在大海里无拘无束自由自在，但他现在更愿意一直留在Erik的身边，Charles惊讶地发现自己，大概是爱上Erik了。  
Erik一直都无微不至地照顾着他，对于一开始他时常对新奇事物的大惊小怪也始终包容着，他是那样地关照一个来历不明还试图偷他衣服的小子，  
Charles也已经习惯了有Erik的生活，他们才一起生活了几个月，他就已经不记得自己过去的十多年是怎么度过的，他没法想象没有Erik他该怎么生活下去。  
但是人鱼和人类的爱情是不会有好结果的，Charles还记得曾经化成了泡沫的那位公主。在陆上的生活只是一种短暂的旅行，人鱼最终都是要回归海洋，如果他们离开了大海太久生命会慢慢枯竭，可Charles现在只想在Erik身边待得越久越好。  
Erik很快发现了Charles有些低落的心情，“怎么了，Charles？”  
“没事，Erik。”  
但Charles的表情和语气都完全不是没事的样子，可Charles不想说Erik也不会多问。  
Erik从柜子里拿出了一个小盒子，里面有一个个的造型别致的小玩意儿，Charles知道这是Erik每天晚上都在用小刀在木头上雕出来的，但他并不知道这是用来做什么的。  
Erik把它们整齐地摆在了一块划出了格子的木板上，对Charles问道：“想下盘棋吗？”  
下棋？噢，这好像是一种人类的娱乐消遣方式。但Charles并没有学习过这个，“我不会，Erik。”  
“我可以教你。”  
Charles点点头，Erik便拿起一枚棋子朝Charles说道，“这是王，在吃掉对方的王之后就算赢。这个是王后，这是战车……”  
“没有王子吗？或者公主？”  
Erik似乎没料到Charles会问这个，他摊了摊手，“没有。”  
了解了规则的Charles立刻被激起了兴趣，投入和Erik的棋局之中。前两局他都被Erik秒杀，第三局时终于找到了感觉，而第四局他竟然出奇制胜地赢了一盘，他果然是只聪明的小人鱼。  
胜利的喜悦让Charles刚才的苦恼完全烟消云散，他激动地握住了Erik的手，“我赢了！”  
Erik点点头，“是的，你赢了。为此你可以获得一个奖励。”  
“奖励？是什么？”  
Charles期待地看着Erik，而Erik倾过身，在Charles的额上留下了轻柔的一吻。  
Erik的吻像是有魔力一般定住了Charles，情窦初开的小人鱼呆呆地望着Erik，感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了。  
他没有细想Erik动作的含义，他现在只有一种疯狂的冲动，而在他能来得及阻止自己之前，他的身体就已经动作了。  
Charles张开双臂抱住了Erik，把自己的嘴唇往Erik唇上送去。Charles热情主动的亲吻让Erik惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他也很快投入这个吻中，回抱住Charles瘦小的身体，温柔缠绵地与他交换唇齿间的温度。  
当他们分开的时候，Charles的脸变得红润极了，他急切地朝Erik开口道，“我喜欢你，Erik，我真的非常喜欢你！”  
他可不知道人类之间的矜持和含蓄，他刚刚才明白了自己的心意，他只知道要勇敢地表达爱，他们人鱼向来都是这么直白。  
而Erik看他的目光简直温情得要溢出水来，他又一次吻了Charles的红唇，“Charles，我没想到……老天，我也爱你，Charles。”  
Erik与他有同样的心情这件事让Charles几乎飘了起来，他现在非常想跳进海里游几圈。他现在更没法离开Erik了，可他又突然想到要是Erik发现了他的真实身份怎么办，他会害怕得再也不想见他吗，他会觉得他的尾巴很丑陋吗。  
但Charles也没有那么多工夫胡思乱想了，在他和Erik黏糊糊的互相亲吻中，他们已经一起倒在了床上。Erik的眼神炙热，而Charles虽然知道人类和人鱼的生理结构不同，现在也意识到了那个戳着自己小腹的硬东西是什么，毕竟他可是一只聪明的人鱼！

7.

Erik把Charles的木床拆了，改成了一艘小木船。Charles害羞地侵占了Erik的床的另一边，没有什么比两个人在一张拥挤的床上相拥而眠又一起醒来更幸福的事了。  
Charles还是每天在菜园子里浇水除草之后给孩子们上课，中午到Logan的铁匠铺给Erik送爱心午餐。只不过现在的他会每天早上用亲吻送Erik出门，而在Erik晚上回家后，和他下棋，聊天，做爱。  
他已经在这里住了快一年，这样的日子平淡而温馨，Charles以为自己可以一直和Erik这样生活下去，直到有一天，他们的家里来了一位陌生的访客。  
Charles打开门之后看到了一位衣着光鲜的金发女人，女人看见他显得非常意外，她看起来不像是小镇上的人，不知道她来他们的家里有什么事。  
“你好，请问你是？”  
“我找Erik。”  
女人上下打量了一番Charles之后说道。  
“Charles，有客人吗？”见Charles许久没进屋的Erik从屋子里探出头来，但他却在看到屋外的人之后脸色大变。  
Erik大步走向门口，拉着Charles的手臂将他挡在了身后。他朝门外看了看，又冷冰冰地看向门外的女人，“你为什么在这？”  
“别找了，我一个人来的。”女人饶有兴味地看着Erik着急地护着Charles的动作，“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
“这里不欢迎你，Emma。”  
“噢，Erik，我不是来抓你回去的，但我能找到你，你以为其他人就找不到吗？”  
Charles从来没有见过这样的Erik，平时的Erik放松而愉快，他就像小镇的每一个居民一样热爱着这里的生活。但现在的Erik，突然之间有了一种强大的压迫感，他的眼里充满了愤怒和抗拒，又有一些脆弱和恐慌。  
Charles想到Erik之前说过他是离家出走的，看来他们家的情况比他想象得还要复杂一些。  
Charles为Emma和Erik倒了两杯茶，Erik让Charles先回房间里等等，他们很快就会谈好。  
Charles有些担忧地看着他，Erik吻着他的额头揉了揉他的头发，“没事的，Charles。”  
关上了房间的门之后，Charles完全听不清外面的两个人在说什么。他们刻意地压低了说话的声音，可这让Charles更加好奇了。  
过了一会儿之后，他们的声音突然大了起来，Charles意识到是他们在争吵，他没法听到完整的词句，只能听到Emma大喊道，“你要是真的爱他就不要躲在这里当一辈子的懦夫！”  
接着是门被用力关上的声音，以及之后一阵长久的宁静。  
许久之后，Erik推门走了进来，他在Charles的身边坐下，显得异常疲惫。  
“她走了吗？”Charles心疼地想要给Erik一个拥抱，却又不知道自己现在能做点什么。  
“对不起。”Erik抬起手抚摸着Charles的面庞，眼神变得痛苦不堪。  
Charles握住了Erik的手，慌乱地看着他，“发生了什么，Erik，能告诉我吗？我们可以一起面对。”  
Erik望着Charles，似乎在进行着激烈的心理挣扎，许久之后他才慢慢地开了口。  
“我很抱歉，Charles，有一件事我一直瞒着你。”  
Charles惊讶地眨了眨眼，他不由地有些紧张，因为他同样拥有着一个秘密。他忍不住猜想Erik的秘密是什么，但Erik也不可能和他一样是只人鱼，他认识海里所有的人鱼，没理由不知道这么英俊的一个。他的喉结上下滚动，有些颤抖地问道，“什么事？”  
“其实我是一个王子。”  
“噢。”  
Charles睁大了自己的眼睛，这他可没想到，他的铁匠突然变成了一个王子？  
Charles还没来得及消化完这个信息，Erik又继续说了下去，“我是逃婚出来的。他们让我和邻国的公主结婚，可我根本不喜欢她，我也不想娶她。”  
Charles的心像被人扼住了一般，是啊，Erik是一个多么喜欢自由的人，他为了不被一段勉强的婚姻束缚而逃到了这里，也因为这样Charles才有机会遇见他。  
“他们要你回去吗？”  
“我的父王在战争中受了重伤，可能撑不了多久了，他们需要我回去继承王位。”  
Charles不知道自己该怎么安慰Erik，一方面他认为Erik应该负起责任回到他的家，可他的私心又希望Erik不要走。没想到在自己的问题来临之前，Erik反而要先一步离他而去，Charles苦涩地想到，要是Erik回去和另一个女人结婚了，他就只能做一只孤独终老的可怜人鱼了。  
“你应该回去。”  
最后Charles的理智还是战胜了情感，虽然他的心疼得快要死掉了。  
善解人意的Charles让Erik的表情看起来更难过了，他捧着Charles的脸亲吻着他，“Charles，别这样。我不会和那个女人结婚的，我爱你，除了你我不会再爱上任何人了。”  
“可你不能和我在一起，你应该和她结婚，拥有你们的家庭孩子。”Charles苦涩地说道。  
“我……”Erik艰难地看着他，“我想带你回去，可是我不能。对不起，Charles，我真的没有办法和一个普通人在一起……但Charles，请相信我，我永远只爱你一个。从你第一天出现在我的家里，我就被你吸引，你就像一个天使闯进了我的生命，和你一起度过的这些日子是我生命里最好的时光。我离开之后，希望你能过得更好，你只要知道还有一个人在远方一直爱你就好。”  
离开了Erik他还怎么可能过得好，Erik的话让Charles的心脏更加刺痛，他从来没有这么在意一个人，没有这样爱过一个人，他第一次知道爱能给人带来这么痛苦的感受。  
Charles想要露出一个笑容，他不希望Erik因为他而有心理负担，他想要Erik去过好属于自己的生活。但是眼泪却控制不住地从他的眼里落下，他在离开大海之后每天都很快乐，这还是他第一次在陆上哭泣。  
Charles突然意识到了什么，他慌忙地想要把自己的眼泪擦掉，但那显然已经来不及了。落到地上的人鱼眼泪化为了珍珠，洁白无瑕的珍珠发出了清脆的响声，在木质的地板上滚动起来，在安静的房间里显得异常地突兀。  
Erik困惑地看着地上滚动着慢慢停下的珍珠，又抬起头看向了Charles。  
被Erik目光钉住的Charles瞬间屏住了呼吸，天呐，他得说点什么蒙混过去。  
“你是人鱼？”  
完了，他蒙混不过去了，他辛辛苦苦瞒了一年，没在任何人面前下过水流过泪，可没想到在这样的时刻漏了陷。他本来还能拥有Erik的爱，可他现在被彻底宣判了死刑，知道了真相的Erik一定会头也不回地把他丢在这儿回家去的。  
“Erik，不是你想的那样，你听我解释，这不是我的眼泪……不是，你没看到任何东西……”  
Charles语无伦次地也不知道自己在说什么，他急得又哭了起来，这回的珍珠落到了Erik的手上，他说什么也没用了。  
“你是人鱼。”  
这回Erik用的是陈述语气，他已经确定了。  
“对不起，Erik，我不是故意要瞒着你……我会很快离开的，非常感谢你这么久对我的照顾，我真的非常喜欢你……希望你能幸福，我真的很抱歉，请你不要讨厌我……”  
完全暴露的Charles只觉得更难受了，他的泪腺根本不受控制，眼泪越掉越多，Erik看着手上越来越多的珍珠也慌了起来，  
“Charles，你冷静点，我没有生气，别哭了。”  
“可是你就要走了，我也不能在陆地待太久，我们马上就要分开了……”  
Charles委屈地看着Erik，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，下巴处凹出了一个弧度。Erik怜爱地用手为他擦着脸上的泪痕，在Charles的抽泣声里开口道：  
“Charles，我还有一件事没有告诉你。”  
Charles泪眼汪汪地望着Erik，等着他继续说下去。  
“我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”  
Charles疑惑了几秒，不明白Erik突然说这个干什么。虽然他也没有告诉Erik他姓Xavier，因为姓氏代表了他的身份，他可不想出现什么意外。但是Erik姓Lehnsherr能说明什么，这个姓氏又不是——  
“什么！”  
Charles咆哮道，而Erik已经对他露出了笑容。  
Charles觉得自己闯祸了，他真的睡了个王子，还是他们自己的王子。

8.

在陆地上遇见几年前失踪的海王之子的几率有多大，Charles可以告诉所有鱼，人类的概率学上即使可能性是0的事件，也是有可能会发生的。  
Erik向Charles表示他会立刻去退婚，并到人鱼国提亲。他本就不在乎Charles的身份地位，他只是苦恼没法把人类之身的Charles带进海里生活，但没想到Charles居然是一只人鱼，他从未如此感谢过命运的安排。  
他划着小木船，载着Charles远离了小镇来到了大海上，牵着Charles的手朝他微笑道，“准备好回家了吗？”  
Charles已经有一年没有回过家了，他激动地点了点头，迫不及待地想要下水游泳。  
Charles开始脱起了衣服，在脱裤子的时候他注意到Erik一直在看着他。Charles的耳朵变得有些滚烫，他终于明白了人类为什么要遮住自己的生殖器。Charles飞快地褪下了裤子，不等Erik就害羞地转身跃进了海里，在空中划出了一道优美的弧线。  
Erik也紧随其后跳进了海中，拥有神力的他在水里依旧可以保持人形。  
Erik迷恋地看着Charles布满蓝色鳞片的鱼尾，游到了他的身边揽住了Charles纤细的腰。  
“Charles，你真美。我想在你的眼睛里游泳。”  
Charles忍不住笑了起来，Erik的情话简直可爱到爆。Charles用鱼尾巴碰了碰Erik，仰起头在水里和Erik交换了一个亲吻，他不敢相信这一切竟然真的发生了，他和Erik在水里接吻，这就像做梦一样。  
他真的太喜欢和Erik在水里的感觉了，这才是真正属于他们的地方。Erik和他手牵着手朝着大海深处游去。群鱼在他们身边经过，为海洋之主和他美丽的爱人让开了通畅的水道，阳光让海水都变得温暖，水藻随着水流摇曳似在欢迎他们回家。  
Erik看起来和Charles一样兴奋，看着Erik这么愉快的样子，Charles不知道是不是要告诉他雄性人鱼也是可以怀孕的呢，他想还是找个机会再对他说好了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik视角

1.  
Logan这混蛋三天两头地往Summers医生那儿跑，自从Erik来了之后就完全将铁匠铺的工作丢给他。明天就要交货了，结果现在他们不得不在铁匠铺里加班才能把最后一批马蹄铁赶工完成。  
Erik回到家里的时候已经是深夜了，但当他打开自己的家门时却觉察到了一些不寻常，他似乎听到了自己的房间里传出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
是他的家里遭了贼？这可真有趣，他的房里可没什么值钱的东西，这个小贼也太不会寻找目标了。而最倒霉的是这个小贼遇上的偏偏是Erik，对于区区人类，Erik一只手就能将他制服了。  
Erik悄悄地走向了自己的屋子，眼前的景象却让他有些意外。那个小贼并没有去搜刮他的财物，而是把他的衣物搅得一团糟，哦，他身上还穿着Erik的衣服。  
“你是谁？”  
Erik忍不住询问出声，他好笑地看着小贼像只受惊的猫，浑身的毛都被吓得竖起来——如果他有的话。小贼的动作停住了，像是在逃避自己已经被发现的这个现实，僵在原地几秒之后才慢慢地转过身来面对Erik。  
而在看到那个小贼的正脸之后，Erik几乎是惊呆了，尽管Erik表面上并不看得出任何异样，但他发誓他从未见过如此漂亮的人。  
那个小家伙有着一头蓬松的棕色卷发，虽然现在看起来完全是一团糟，但Erik能想象到它们被打理好之后的样子。他的眼睛简直像大海一样蓝，在Erik家中昏暗的灯光下熠熠生辉，那甚至比海底最珍贵的夜明珠还要美丽。还有他一直在舔着的嘴唇，是擦了什么东西吗，Erik见过的镇上所有的女人都没有比他更好看的红唇。  
他还穿着Erik的上衣，过大的衣服非常不合身，他的半边肩膀都露在了外面，白皙的肌肤上缀着些许淡淡的雀斑，令Erik忍不住肖想被衣物遮住的部位是不是也有那样可爱的雀斑。他的两条腿还裸露着，又白又嫩的两条细腿仿佛是在无声地邀请着什么。  
Erik将门在自己的身后关上，皱着眉走向了小贼。他上下打量着这个漂亮男孩，决定给擅闯民宅的小家伙一个惩罚。  
小贼看起来非常紧张，他被Erik逼到了墙角，哆哆嗦嗦地对Erik开口道，“先生，我很抱歉……”  
但Erik突然握住了男孩的手腕将他抵在墙上，接着低下头用自己的嘴唇堵住了男孩的话语，男孩被他突如其来的粗暴动作吓得尖叫了一声，他惊恐地看着眼前疯狂吻着他的男人，睁大了眼睛说不出一句话。  
Erik近乎野蛮地啃咬舔舐着男孩细嫩可口的嘴唇，他尝到了一些海水的咸涩又有一些奇妙的甘甜，他的手伸进了男孩的衣服下摆，揉捏着他不着寸缕的柔软屁股，他身上的皮肤果然光滑柔嫩富有弹性，Erik已经迫不及待地想要探寻到更多。  
这样的动作可把男孩吓得不轻，他终于意识到了自己的境地，开始疯狂地挣扎起来想要推开Erik，但Erik也不是普通人，仗着身高和体型优势，他把男孩牢牢地禁锢在身下，居高临下地看着他。  
“你穿了我的衣服。”  
“对不起，先生，我……”男孩看起来害怕极了，“我会把它还给你。”  
“我不需要你还给我。”  
“那，那您需要什么？”  
“我要操你。”  
男孩像是被那个直白下流的词惊住了一般，他瞬间变得满脸通红，他恐惧地向后缩着，但身后已经是墙壁，他无处可逃。  
“你，你为什么要，要……操我？”  
男孩费了好大的力气才把那个词说出口，他天真地似乎还希望有能够回旋的余地，但Erik绝不会放过这个送上门的美味。  
“你突然出现在我家里，穿着我的衣服，”Erik的手指在男孩敏感的穴口打着圈，满意地听到男孩变得急促的呼吸声，“你甚至没有穿裤子，不就是想让我操你吗。”  
Erik在男孩的耳边低沉地说着，一边舔咬着男孩的耳垂，他愉快地感受到男孩被他舔得不断战栗，他分明喜欢这种感觉。  
但男孩还是在努力地推开他，“不，先生，这是有原因的，你听我解释……”  
“我不想听，我只想操你。”  
男孩顿时哑口无言，他委屈而难过地看着Erik，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，蓝色的眼睛里全是控诉和害怕，这让Erik一时有些不忍心。但他现在已经硬得不行了，他想立即把自己的大家伙插进这个漂亮的小男孩的屁股里，于是他把男孩翻了个身背对着自己，修长的手指找准了那个洞穴就捅了进去。  
太过刺激的动作让男孩痛苦地惊呼了一声，Erik立即停了下来，他抽出了手指心疼地看着身前的人，“Charles，我弄疼你了吗？”  
Charles不满地回头瞪了他一眼，“Erik，你现在还不知道我的名字！”  
“可是你那里那么紧，我们还是用一点精油比较好……”  
“拜托，Erik，你现在是在强上我，当然越粗暴越好才对。”  
Erik一脸无语地看着眼前的他的“施暴对象”，只能重新进入角色，干巴巴地说着“你这个淫荡的小婊子，早就迫不及待想被人操了吧”之类的话，继续耐心地为Charles扩张他的后穴。  
Erik在心里无奈地想，当初他把Charles捡回家的时候，可没想到他是个这么“爱玩”的小家伙，不过他也不能否认，在这些小游戏里他又何尝不是乐在其中呢。  
可是Charles的演技说实话也不怎么样，既然是面对这种情况那么至少他也得害怕得挤出几滴眼泪吧，可他现在在Erik面前摇着屁股的模样分明就是兴奋到不行。事实上，Erik从未见过Charles流泪的模样，而Charles只是告诉他他在这里生活的每一天都很开心，为什么要哭。  
Erik当然不希望Charles伤心难过，但另一方面，他也真的很想看看Charles被操哭的样子，难道是他还不够努力吗？

2.  
Erik是海底王国基诺沙的王子，作为王子，Erik早知道自己最后要继承王位，统领整片海域。说实话他对做国王没有什么兴趣，但他也不排斥，只不过当他听说自己要成为政治联姻的牺牲品时，还是毅然决然地逃离了他的王宫。  
基诺沙向来是崇尚武力的国家，是没有人敢惹的海中霸主。但近些年的和平统治却让一些附属的小国家有了过分的想法，Erik才不想为了安抚那些国家维持基诺沙的统治，就去娶一个他根本不认识的公主呢，听说邻国的Shaw国王家的公主长得像章鱼。就算那个公主长得比人鱼国的人鱼还好看也不行，Erik绝对不想被别人安排了自己的婚姻和后半生。  
Erik逃到了陆地，在海边的一个小镇定居下来。他知道王国里的人一定在四处找他，但他们一定以为他逃去内陆了，谁知道他根本没有离开这片大海呢。正所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，这让他度过了几年的平静生活都没有被打扰过。  
在一开始踏上陆地的时候，Erik并没有一个明确的去处。只不过在他才刚走了半天之后，就在沙滩的树林后遇见了一伙强盗。为首的人称自己是Stryker，要Erik把身上的财物都交出来，而Erik只想问他们难道他们看不出Erik身上什么都没有吗。  
但Erik也不想和他们多废话，这些普通人类他轻轻松松就可以击倒。正当Erik准备和那伙强盗战斗的时候，树林里又突然跳出了一个家伙，他挥舞着一把钢叉，挡在Erik身前三下两下就吓跑了那伙人。  
“有种别跑，Grey警官已经在来的路上了！”  
他听到那个留着奇怪发型的家伙朝他们吼道。  
“小子，我叫Logan。没见过你，你从哪来的？”  
Erik沉默不语地看着Logan。  
“看你长得挺高大的，怎么，被吓傻了？”Logan从口袋里拿出了一根雪茄，叼在嘴上好奇地打量着Erik。  
“这和你没关系。”  
“嘿，我可是刚刚救了你！”  
“我一个人就可以解决他们。”  
“操，没见过你这么没礼貌的家伙。”  
于是Logan以他救了Erik一次的恩情要挟他在他的铁匠铺里以工报恩。虽然Erik知道这是Logan看他一无所有好心收留他的结果，但他们从来都不会坦白承认，但至少他们都认同了这段别扭的友情。  
Erik一开始并不怎么与镇上的其他人接触，他给自己盖了个小屋子，远离人群，因为他不想让那些人类察觉到他不同于常人的怪异之处。他花了很长的时间学习人类的生活方法，费了好大的劲才适应了吃海洋生物以外的食物，为了那些食物能更好地下咽他不得不精进自己的下厨能力，那时的他也不会想到这些学来的新知识还能为他留下一位美丽善良的爱人。  
捡到Charles完全是个意外，或者说，是Charles自己闯进他的生活的。  
Charles就像个误入凡尘的天使，天真纯洁不谙世事。Erik想他或许是哪个人类世家的贵族子弟，在闲暇时间四处游历旅行。因为他的举手投足间都是优雅有礼，他会认字还很聪明，但他却不会农活也不懂很多生活常识，那么他之前一定是过着那种接受贵族教育每天有几百个仆人服侍的生活了。  
Erik想到几年前的自己也是过着那样的生活，但他现在却已经完完全全地变成了一个普通人类，现在的他只是这个小镇上一个铁匠而已。  
他想Charles这样美好的存在也只是路过他的生命而已，当Charles说要留下的时候他没法忽视自己心里快要溢出的喜悦，他想要Charles留在他身边。  
Charles对一切都充满了好奇心，他希望Erik教他所有他不会的事情。他对他们日常的餐饮非常感兴趣，他和Erik一样，比起陆上的生物更喜欢吃海里的小鱼小虾，不过在Erik带他到Jubilee的面包店买过面包之后他就爱上了那些甜点。Erik不明白那些甜食的魅力何在，他在上陆地之后尝了一次就放弃了，而Charles却是控制不住地把它们往家里搬，导致几个月之后他震惊地发现自己的肚子周围多了一圈软肉，委屈难过的模样简直让Erik觉得可爱到不行。  
除此之外Charles最喜欢去的就是Hank的书店，这个镇上的人多数都不怎么识字，Hank的生意向来十分惨淡，但Charles却和他一见如故飞快地成为了好朋友，这让Erik有些隐隐的嫉妒。Charles在Hank的书店里找到了很多关于如何种菜的书，他是个学习的天才，仅靠着那些理论就将Erik的小菜园打理得井井有条。而那些奇怪的“小游戏”也是Charles去完Hank的书店之后开始的，真不知道Hank到底给他看了什么书，Erik不敢问也不想知道。  
而当Erik第一次看到Charles在他们的菜园子里给小孩们上课的时候，Erik确实十分惊讶。他看着被孩子们包围的Charles，温柔又美好。他从来不觉得他喜欢小孩子，但如果是Charles，他愿意和他养一窝小倒霉蛋。  
当Erik发现自己已经开始在想象他们以后的孩子的名字时，他惊觉自己已经坠入爱河。而Charles对他表明爱意的时候，他更是高兴得想要跳回海里游泳了。他才发现他的糟糕的人生完全是有意义的，他是有多幸运才能在陆地上遇见Charles，他愿意一辈子留在陆地上和Charles在一起。

3.  
Erik清理着从Charles后穴中流出的浊液，用毛巾轻轻地擦拭着他的身体。激烈的性爱让他的身体变得十分敏感，他情不自禁地往Erik身上磨蹭着仿佛在寻求着想要再来一轮。  
但Erik板着脸用着极大的克制力拒绝了他，Erik看着Charles身上留下的属于自己的指痕和牙印，有着愉快的占有感但又有些愧疚，他下次绝对不会再答应Charles玩这么过火的游戏了。  
Charles看起来很失望，但Erik只是把他搂进了怀里，让他们静静地在Erik狭窄的床上相拥。  
Charles满足地缩在Erik的怀里感受着两人交换的体温，而Erik的手在Charles的背上轻轻抚摸着，让Charles发出了舒服的呼噜声。  
“Charles，”Erik说道，“说真的，你在那时第一眼见到我的时候，就希望我对你做出这种事吗？”  
“难道你那时候不想对我这么做吗？”  
Charles天真地看着他，这让Erik心里充满了某种罪恶感，好吧，他在心里承认当时确实很想那么做，但他当时以为Charles还是个未成年！  
“我看起来是会那么做的人吗？”  
“你不是，”Charles亲了亲Erik的下巴，“所以我爱你。”  
“如果，”Erik沉默了一会儿又说道，“当时你闯进的是别人的屋子，你也会留在那里，爱上另一个人吗。”  
Charles眨了眨眼，看起来有些生气又有些委屈，他看着Erik动作夸张地摇着头，“不，Erik，我只会爱上你，我只要你，我不会闯进别人的屋子，因为我们命中注定会相遇。”  
Erik笑着吻上了他，是的，他们命中注定会相遇的。  
Erik以为或许他就会这样一辈子在这个小镇里，和Charles一起过着这种种田打铁的生活，但是Emma的出现打断了这一切。  
她不是来抓他回去结婚，而是来让他回去继承王位的。  
该死的Shaw，他只是把Erik的逃婚当作是一个借口罢了，Shaw根本无意与基诺沙交好，他早就想推翻基诺沙王朝的统治自己成为海洋之王。那个老家伙以Erik的出逃作为契机对基诺沙宣战，他的父亲在战事中不幸身受重伤，而他却在海洋旁边的小镇里过着这般平常幸福的生活，他知道他已经逃避得太久，他不得不回去面对这一切。  
然而他唯一放不下的就是Charles，他深爱着Charles，但他却没法把Charles带进水里生活。如果他回去了，那么他就再也没有回到Charles身边的机会，他知道自己不能给Charles未来，尽管痛苦万分，他也希望Charles能够继续快乐地生活下去。就算是忘记了他也好，Charles不该被他牵绊终生，他值得拥有更多的幸福。  
他知道Charles一定会为他的离去感到难过，Charles看起来完全快要哭出来了，天啊，他居然弄哭了Charles，每天都是那样愉快地笑着的Charles此时却要为他哭泣，Erik心痛得简直失去了呼吸的能力。  
但Charles却让他回去，担起责任，Erik知道他是费了多大的努力才这样说的，他的Charles就是这样善良明事理，他不会无理取闹地控诉Erik抛弃了他，也不会卑微地求Erik留下，他完全只为Erik思考而从来不为自己着想。  
Erik难过极了，他真的一点也不想离开Charles，但他不能告诉他真正的原因。他看到Charles蓝色的眼睛里盈满了泪水，他最后还想留给Erik一个笑容，但是眼泪却控制不住地拼命往下掉。  
接着Erik看到那些眼泪，全部变成了珍珠。

4.  
Charles是一只人鱼！  
Erik目瞪口呆地看着他，见鬼，他早该想到的，Charles没有穿衣服地突然跑进了他家，他对于陆上的生活根本一窍不通。Erik完全是被他的学识蒙蔽了双眼，有哪一只人鱼会对人类的社会历史了解得那么清楚的？  
Charles简直是他人生里最大的幸运，他迫不及待地带着Charles回到了海洋里。水里尽情游泳的Charles是他从未见过的模样，Charles有一条像蓝色宝石缀成的漂亮鱼尾，在水里闪着光的鳞片简直美得令人窒息。Erik着迷地看着他的尾巴，让Charles害羞地用自己的吻打断了他的注视。  
回到基诺沙的Erik赶上了他父亲的最后一面，之后他便继承了王位，出兵征讨Shaw的王国，成功地“退了婚”。在迅速地处理好所有事情之后，便立刻来到人鱼国，希望Charles的父亲能够允许他迎娶Charles。  
但Erik也没想到Charles居然是人鱼国的小王子，他和Charles的结合也是两个国家的结盟，人鱼的军队的战斗风格也是极其凶悍，他们的结合将更加壮大基诺沙的势力，令那些心怀不轨的国家不敢再对他们有所动作。但他知道这一回并不是简单的政治联姻，Charles是他经历了一切之后得来不易的真正的爱人。  
Xavier老国王当然不会拒绝他的提亲，但Charles家的小妹妹似乎一直对他咬牙切齿的，她在Erik准备带Charles回家时抱着Charles哭了好一会儿。  
“Charles，我听说基诺沙都是鲨鱼，他们会把你吃掉的！”Raven蓝色的尾巴激动地甩着。  
“Raven，别担心，Erik不会把我吃、吃掉的……”Charles红着脸说道。  
Raven气鼓鼓地瞪了Erik一眼，Erik想了想还是对她展开一个露出牙齿的友好微笑，但Raven似乎被吓了一跳，嗖地一下窜到了Charles的身后躲了起来。  
Erik有些无奈，他真搞不懂这些小女孩的心思。  
他们举办了一场盛大的婚礼，邀请了所有国度的族群都来参加。婚礼时，Erik所有的子民都为海洋新的王后的美貌所惊叹，Erik满足地搂着Charles的腰，在众人的祝福之下与Charles交换着一个又一个亲吻。  
当Erik迫不及待地抱着Charles回到他们的房间时，他仍然不敢相信这一切竟然是真的。  
Charles害羞地低着头，不安地摇摆着自己的尾巴，“Erik，我不知道你喜不喜欢我这个样子……”  
“我爱你本来的模样，亲爱的，你是整个海洋里最美的。”Erik迷恋地抚摸着他的鱼尾，“你看到外面那些人看你的眼神了吗，说实话我有些吃醋，我想把你藏起来不让任何人看到。”  
Charles笑了起来，“但是你不能那么做，我的王。”  
Erik也笑着吻着他，他的吻从Charles的唇上移到他的脖子，他的肩膀，他的胸膛，Erik舔咬着Charles敏感的乳头，感受着那两粒粉红色在他的揉捏舔弄之下慢慢变硬。  
Charles难耐地扭动着身体，而Erik的手已经伸进了他被鳞片覆盖住的隐秘之处，Charles的阴茎已经挺立起来，而那之下还有一个更加令人着迷的小穴。  
有了水流的帮助，Erik进入得很顺利，他修长的手指在Charles的穴口里不断进出，温柔而富有耐心地扩张着他。和人类男性干涩的后穴不同，Erik惊奇地发现人鱼的穴口在他的刺激下变得又湿又黏，那里分泌出了一些湿滑的液体，让他的动作变得更加顺畅简单。  
Charles急促地喘息着，虽然Charles已经和Erik做过无数次了，但这还是他第一次用自己本来的身体和Erik做爱，人鱼的私密之处他还从未被人这样玩弄过，他知道他是Erik的，不管是人类还是人鱼，他都是属于Erik的。  
“我突然有点想念腿了。”  
“怎么？”  
“我的尾巴不能夹着你的腰。”Charles脸红地说，“我喜欢你的腰。”  
Erik笑着看着他，“如果你喜欢，我们可以随时去陆地上做。”  
“真的吗，我们还会去陆地吗？”  
“当然，你不想再见到小镇上的人吗。”  
“我想……”  
“好了，Charles，现在先别想他们。感受我。”  
Charles惊叫出声，Erik已经把他的性器挤了进来，甬道里的嫩肉争先恐后地吸附着Erik的阴茎，湿黏温热的感受让Erik的性器又硬了几分。  
Charles全身白皙的肌肤现在已经被情欲染成了粉红色，他呻吟着感受着Erik埋在他身体里的动作，一开始Erik并不想伤害到他，只是慢慢地抽动着。但是被折磨得难以自抑的小人鱼忍不住着急地催促他快点，于是Erik加快了抽插的力度，每一下都狠狠地顶到Charles的最深处。  
Charles被Erik用力地操到了床垫里，人鱼的身体能力比人类强了许多倍，所以Erik也不再拘束，他又狠又重地操干着他的小人鱼。在擦过一点时Charles的呻吟瞬间变了一个调，Erik知道自己找到了那一点，开始不断地朝那里发起攻击，Charles只能喊叫着，承受着Erik在他身上落下的一个个亲吻。  
在Erik这样激烈的动作下，Charles很快哭喊着射了出来，他的眼泪融进了海水里很快消失不见，而Erik也在最后抽插了几下之后，将自己的精液全部射进了Charles的身体里。  
高潮过后的Charles瘫软在Erik的怀里，他被Erik吻着又止不住地哭泣，但这一回却是喜悦的泪水。  
“我爱你，Erik。”Charles在Erik的亲吻里说道。  
“我也爱你，Charles。”

5.  
这几天的Charles看起来有些奇怪，他总是无精打采的，每天都非常想睡觉。  
平日里最喜爱美食的Charles最近也没了什么胃口，吃点什么东西就想吐，就算是Erik给他弄来了人类的熟食他也无法下咽。  
Erik担忧地坐在他的床边，“Charles，你还好吗。”  
Charles也十分忧虑焦躁的模样，他抱歉地看着Erik，“对不起，Erik，我不知道自己是怎么了，我不该让你担心……”  
“你为什么要道歉，”Erik心疼地看着Charles，“你生病了，你需要看医生。”  
Charles点了点头，这些天他实在是太难过了，他的脑子每天都昏昏沉沉的，身体也有气无力，他恐惧地想他不会是得了绝症吧。  
当Moira医生给Charles做完全面的检查之后，Charles和Erik都面色凝重地看着她。  
“Charles怎么样了，如果他有什么三长两短，我发誓我会杀了你。”  
Moira看了Erik一眼，对于他们的国王的威胁看起来毫不在意。她慢条斯理地收拾着自己的医具，整理完毕之后才慢悠悠地对Erik说道：  
“王后的身体并无大碍，他只是怀孕了。”  
Moira医生的话令Erik呆住了，他怀疑自己是听错了，于是又问了一遍，“你说什么？”  
“天啊，Erik，我怀孕了。”  
回答Erik的是Charles，但他看起来并没有像Erik那样被吓住，他的脸上更多的是惊喜和快乐。  
而Erik简直不敢相信这一切，他僵硬地转向Charles，“你可以怀孕？”  
“是啊。”Charles又是那一张天真的表情。  
“你从来没有告诉我。”  
“噢，我忘记了。”Charles有些懊恼地说，“因为你回来之后一直很忙，你有那么多事情要处理，我没有找到机会把它告诉你……抱歉，Erik。”  
Erik仍是呆呆地看着他，“但是你，为什么能？”  
“因为我是人鱼？你知道，我们人鱼的数量很少，繁衍很难，漫长的进化让我们的种族在缺少雌性的情况下雄性也会产生生育的功能……”  
Erik望着Charles几乎说不出话，他没有什么人鱼朋友，对于人鱼的了解顶多也就是他们的眼泪会变成珍珠这样的人尽皆知的事，可从来没人告诉他雄性人鱼也会怀孕。  
“Erik，你不开心了吗，我真的非常抱歉。”  
Charles看起来又委屈极了，Erik急忙摇了摇头，“不，Charles，我只是太开心了。天啊，我要做父亲了对吗？”  
Erik想拥抱Charles，想要触碰他的腹部，但他又突然不敢有激烈的动作，踌躇着不知道该怎么办。  
Charles笑着拉起他的手放在了自己的腹部上，“是的，Erik，你要做爸爸了。”  
Erik小心翼翼地感受着他的手掌触碰到的地方，那之下正在孕育着属于他和Charles的后代，他激动地吻了吻Charles的额头，开始喊仆人进来给Charles准备各种孕期需要的东西。  
“Charles，你想吃什么想要什么尽管说，就算是天上的星辰我也愿意为你摘下。你千万要好好养着身体，不要操劳，也不要再看书到深夜。我会花更多的时间陪你，虽然我完全没有经验，但我们可以一起学，Charles，我真的太高兴了……”  
Charles微笑着吻住了Erik的嘴，让他不要再兴奋地胡言乱语了。  
Erik深情地望着Charles，“这是我能知道的最好的事了，Charles，你总是给我带来惊喜。”  
“我很荣幸。”  
“我想和你生一窝倒霉蛋。”  
“好，我会给你生一窝……呃，为什么是倒霉蛋？”  
Erik大笑起来，他没有回答，只是贪婪地吻着Charles的唇，把一切爱意都融进这个深深的吻里。  
他知道他会和Charles有无尽的未来，一群吵吵闹闹的孩子，和最幸福的生活。

fin


End file.
